Naughty To Good?
by Jenny Yun
Summary: Kagome is the school's naughty girl with her friends, Rin, Ayame and Sango. But when she had set her eyes on Inuyasha, the school's hottie, she's determined to catch his eye. But too bad he isn't interested in naughty girls.


**A/N: This same exact story will be posted on my sister Sara's user, aka Dreamer For Eternity, but we just wanna see who gets more reviews.. I hope I win! **

**Summery: Kagome is the school's naughty girl with her friends, Rin, Ayame and Sango. But when she had set her eyes on Inuyasha, the school's hottie, she's determined to catch his eye. But too bad he isn't interested in naughty girls. **

**_Naughty To Good?_ **

**_Chapter One : _A Girl with a Sly Eye. **

**_Oooohhh oooohhh  
I'm not such an Innocent Girl, yeah, baby _**

**_First impressions,  
It can be really wrong  
So let me clear what's going on,  
Boy, I'm not who you think I am _**

**_I need to feel your lips on mine  
So I'm gonna pull you across the line  
Boy, you think I'm the fragile one?  
One step and the damage is done  
oooh oooh _**

The girl who just sang was Rin Kwona. She was a sophomore at the high school. She had a small pigtail on the right side of her head, and had honey brown eyes. She was wearing a thin spaghetti strap tank top, tight navy blue jeans, with light brown sandals, over her perfect manicured toes.

_**I'm not made of China,  
And I'm not made of glass  
Would it shatter your illusions If this angel had a past? **_

_**If you touch me  
I won't break,  
Baby, don't think that I'll be that way  
I'm not an innocent girl  
Don't wrap me up in cotton wool  
Up on the pedestal  
This time, I've had it  
I'm not an innocent girl **_

This time, it was sang by a redhead girl, Ayame Tigret, and she was a wolf demon. She was the girl who was in her junior year, and the one who had the fiery red hair, with crystal and shining emerald green eyes. Her fiery red hair was in two, high pigtails, and the end of it were bouncing on her shoulders as she sang and danced at the same time. Ayame was wearing a white halter top, which revealed her back nicely, and was wearing a white loose mini skirt, which was loosely swinging around as she moved to the beat.

_**I've got a secret rose tattoo  
That I'm dying just to show you  
I'm not who you think I am  
Time to take off those kid gloves  
Baby, fall in love  
Don't be scared, you'll break my heart  
I'm not gonna fall apart **_

_**I'm not made of china  
I'm not made of glass  
Would it shatter you world,  
If this angel had a past? **_

Sango Taijaya was the girl who had sang that, and this was her Junior year. She had a high, dark brown ponytail, and she had brown hazel eyes, with a magenta mascara on her eyes. Sango was the tough girl, and she had spunk, but she also was a great friend. She had been in Shikon high since she was a freshmen, and grew wild and into a party girl this year when she had met Kagome.

_**If you touch me  
I won't break  
Don't think I'll be that way  
I'm not an innocent girl  
Don't wrap me up in cotton wool  
Up on a pedestal  
This time, I've had it  
I'm not an innocent girl **_

_**If you touch, if you touch me  
I, if touch me, I won't break  
If you touch, if you touch me  
I if you touch me, I won't break** _

At last, but definitely not the least, was the girls's dancing leader, Kagome Higurashi. It was her junior year, and before she's going to be a senior, she wants to spend this year, great and fun, before she had to study for those lame and boring tests for collage when she's a senior. Kagome had the looks, the slim, curve body, the long, nice wavy raven hair up to her waist, with hazel brown eyes. She was currently wearing a white strapless tank top, with her thin denim jacket on top, which was a short sleeved and with a black denim skirt.

_**Ooooooohhhhh **_

_**If you touch me  
I won't break  
Boy, don't think I'll be that way  
I'm not an innocent girl  
Don't wrap me up in cotton wool  
Up on a pedestal  
This time, I've had it  
I'm not an innocent girl **_

After the girls finished their last part of their song, the crowd of boys hooted wolf whistles and was cheering loudly. The girls gave a quick bow, and started talking to their admired fans, who were boys, who was in love with them. All except one, Inuyasha, the school's hottie.

Inuyasha was not the kind of guy who liked the naughty, sexy, and girls who wears inappropriate clothes kind of girls. He liked girls who were normal, like sweet, gentle, caring, and loving, the total opposite of Kagome and her friends, called the _Owarinai Yume. _

Inuyasha was a senior, and he had moved to the Shikon high this year, but he became instantly popular with the girls because of his good looks. Inuyasha was a half demon, he had a pair of cute doggy ears on top of his head, with long, flowing silver hair up to his waist, with fangs, and claws, and he had shining golden, amber eyes. He was wearing a red T-shirt which was loose, and black loose jeans.

With the disgust look written all over his face, he spat, "Oh god, can you believe those girls?"

With a lovesick look written all over his face, Miroku answered, "Yeah, I can."

Miroku Houshi was Inuyasha's best friend. But Miroku was in Shikon High since he was in sophomore, and now, he's in Senior, just like Inuyasha. Miroku had a small ponytail behind his head, and had blue crystal sapphire eyes, and he was known as the school's biggest pervert because he gropes every pretty girl's butts that he sees. Miroku was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, with dark navy loose jeans.

Inuyasha and Miroku both saw that Rin, Sango, Ayame and Kagome were both heading this way, and looking disgusted, Inuyasha announced, "I'm leaving. I got to study for the SATs that's coming up in two weeks." and left.

Kagome first came up to Miroku and greeted, "Hey there, Miroku!"

"Hey, Kagome, what's up?" Miroku greeted back, until his eyes landed on Sango.

Looking mad, she yelled, "Stop looking at me, pervert!" as she slapped Miroku on the cheek, which was a very casual sight to see, since they were all very familiar with it.

"Chill, Sango. He was only looking at you, it's not like he groped you like, everyday." Ayame said as she placed a hand on Sango's shoulder.

Sango calmed down a bit and smiled at Ayame. "Thanks, Ayame-" she froze when she felt a hand on a very familiar spot. Her eyebrow twitched angrily and her body began to shake in anger. "Houshi.. You pervert!" Sango yelled as she slapped Miroku on the cheek.

Miroku rubbed his cheek lovingly and said, "Aaahhh, the softness of Sango's hand against my cheek.. What a wonderful feeling."

"Weirdo.." Rin muttered under her breath, as she crossed her arms.

Kagome smiled and said, "Well, this is a very funny and familiar sight to see."

Sango, who's angry, sat on a chair and muttered darkly, "Oh, shut up, Kagome."

Ayame sighed and said, to change the subject, "Hey girls, do you want to go clubbing tonight?"

Rin's face brightened, "Okay! Maybe we get to perform!"

"Yeah!" Sango exclaimed. "Let's perform..."

"How about Kagome come up with the song cause we can't think of anything?" Ayame suggested.

Sango and Rin smiled, "Yeah! Let's let Kagome decide!"

Kagome sweat dropped. She placed her hands in front of her hips and said, "Hmph! Okay, since I'm choosing.. Let's do _Can't Stop Me _Okay?"

Then, Ayame's face was turned into horror. "Oh no.. Please! I hate that song!"

Kagome smiled devilishly, "Well, I do get to choose, and we haven't done that song for awhile.."

Rin smirked and said, "You're evil, Kagome."

Sango shook her head, "Really evil, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, "I know, right?"

After that, Koga, one of the most popular guys came up to Kagome and placed his hand around her waist and dragged her closer to him. With a disgust look on her face, she sneered, "Let me go, Koga!"

Koga ignored that and said, "You were terrific out there. But I'm a bit jealous that you have to perform in front of the whole male population of the school though.."

Koga Wolf was a wolf demon. He had a long, black and slick ponytail, with blue crystal eyes, and he was wearing a white T-shirt and khakis. He may be popular, and be wanted by almost all the girls, but the only girl he wants is Kagome, who isn't interested in him. Inuyasha and Koga became enemies on the first day, and Ayame had her eye on him for awhile now.

Miroku sighed. "Oh well, should I leave?"

"Yes, leave you little pervert." Koga answered automatically.

Miroku sighed, "Fine... I'll go.. It's not like as if anyone cares for me.."

"I care for you, Miroku." Kagome said, and quickly added, "In a friendly way."

Rin nodded, "Yeah, you're fun to be with, especially when you don't grope me!"

Ayame said, "Hell, why not? It's very amusing to see Sango's reaction when she's been groped by ya."

"Ayame, I'm right here you know!" Sango angrily shouted.

Ayame shrugged, "What? I was only telling the truth."

Sango's fist shook and said, "Oh.. You are so dead."

Ayame let out a small scream and hid behind Miroku. She pointed towards Sango and said, "Miroku, grope Sango as many as you like! I don't care as long as I'm not dead!"

"Why you..-" Sango growled in anger, when Koga said, "Oh look, there's the mutt."

"The mutt?" Kagome repeated. "Who's that?" as she looked where Koga was glaring. '_He's cute..' _Kagome silently added.

Miroku answered, "Well, he's Inuyasha Taishou, but since Koga and Inuyasha are enemies, they call each other names. Koga's name for Inuyasha is "Mangy Mutt or mutt" while Inuyasha calls Koga a "Wimpy Wolf". Get it?"

"Um.. Yeah. But who's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Suddenly, almost everyone fell on to the floor in shock. Sango was the first one to recover so she asked, "How can you not know Inuyasha? He is one of the well known guys in the school!"

Kagome tilted her head to a bit and asked, "He is?"

"Yes! He just came to Shikon High this year." Rin explained.

"He did?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, my woman. He did. He's such an annoying bastard. You shouldn't go anywhere near him." Koga said, as his grip on Kagome's waist tightened.

Kagome looked down at her waist and said, "Koga, I think you should let me go now."

Koga stared at Kagome's face and asked, "Why? I like holding you."

Kagome made a face and said, "Well, I don't like it. So you better move your hand or I'll make you regret it."

Making a sad face, Koga withdrew his hand and pouting, he asked, "You sure?"

Kagome nodded, "Totally."

Ayame sadly smiled and said, "Well, um.. I'm going to go now.. Tell me over the phone what song we're going to perform, and I'll tell you guys that time, okay?"

Rin nodded and cheerfully replied, "Okay, Ayame!"

Sango, slapping Miroku because he had groped her again said, "Sure. Call me."

Kagome replied, "Okay.." while she was staring at Inuyasha.

Ayame said, "Okay, call me at five, okay? Because I need some few minutes to find which club to perform and all."

"Uh huh." all the other three girls replied.

Koga tried to kiss Kagome on the lips before he had left, but Kagome quickly turned her head so he ended up kissing her left cheek. He frowned and said, "Well, see you, Kagome."

Kagome, not even facing him reply, "Whatever, Koga."

Ayame bit her tounge from saying that she'll probably regret and said, "Bye, Koga!" as she waved to him.

Koga waved a small wave back and started to run towards his posse's, Ginta and Hakkaku.

Ayame let out a small, dreamy sigh and Sango, noticing this, sighed. _This is bad.. Ayame would be super mad if Kagome loved Koga back.. _Sango thought, _Or, she would be a good friend and support them.. _Sango place her hand on chin and thought, with a smile forming on her lips, _But luckily for Ayame, Kagome hates Koga.._

"Sango? What are you thinking about with that smile on?" Rin asked.

Sango snapped from her thoughts and answered, "Uh.. Nothing really."

Rin shrugged and whispered, "Ayame really likes Koga, doesn't she?"

Sango whispered back, "No, she's possessed!"

Rin let out a small laugh and Ayame turned around to face the two girls and angrily said, "Hello! I'm a wolf demon, and I can hear you guys! Also, don't tell that to _anyone_!"

Sango smiled, she assured, "Your secret is safe with us, Ayame."

Ayame smiled after Sango said that. "Thanks. It's a good feeling that you can know that you can count on someone."

"No problem!" Rin chirped.

Sango noticed Kagome staring at something, or someone, and followed where she was starting at. The person she was staring at was Inuyasha Taishou. She smirked. _So, Kagome likes Inuyasha Taishou, eh? Maybe this year will be super interesting._

Rin noticed to and said, "Kagome! Why are you staring at-"

In a flash, Kagome quickly ran over to Rin and covered her mouth in a nick of time before she could have said Inuyasha's name. "Be quiet!" Kagome whispered.

Rin nodded and Kagome took her hand off of Rin's mouth. When Kagome's hand was separated from her mouth, she let out a big breath and said, "Ugh! That feels bad!"

Kagome shrugged, "Oh well."

Miroku asked, "Who were you staring at, Kagome?"

"Oh, she was staring at Inuyasha Taishou." Sango casually answered.

"Sango!" Kagome harshly said.

"Oh! Him! He's my best friend!" Miroku chirped.

"He is?" Ayame asked, amazed.

"Yeah, he was my pen- pal buddy when we were in Junior high." Miroku explained.

"Cool! So, does Kagome have a chance with him? I mean, she has a chance with any guys in the school." Sango asked, as she tossed some parts of her hair that were on her shoulder to her back.

"Hmmm.. Nope. She has zero percent of having a chance with Inuyasha." Miroku answered.

"W- what? I'm what every guy wants!" Kagome said, as she spread her arms open to reveal her body, which some boys nearby applauded and wolf whistled. Looking towards the audience of boys, she said, "See? They want me!"

"Yeah, every boy in the school except Inuyasha Taishou, Kagome." Miroku said, as he waved his finger in front of Kagome's face.

"What do you mean?" Rin curiously asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"He doesn't like naughty girls like Kagome, which most of the boys would like." Miroku explained.

"What! I'm _not _naughty! I just dance up at the front of the cafeteria for fun with my friends-"

"Also, get in trouble with Ms. Kaede, but you're _so _lucky that she wasn't here for that parent nights meeting." Miroku said as he interrupted Kagome.

Kagome paused to think for awhile and then, she announced, with her fist raised up high, "Hmm, he doesn't like my guts? Well then, before the year ends, I'm going to make him one of my biggest fans!"

"My, she has a sly eye for looking for a boy with a challenge like that.." Sango muttered.

* * *

**Well, this story's characters are Kagome, the bad/naughty girl, who loves to perform on the stage with her best friends, Sango, Rin and Ayame. Miroku is a pervert and likes Sango, Koga likes Kagome and thinks that she likes him back and she's his woman and Inuyasha, the guy who isn't interested in bad or naughty girls like Kagome. **


End file.
